One Important Agreement
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: When two girls and the Golden Trio are forced to make an agreement with Malfoy and his minions, what agreement will they make? What of the consequences? Please review!
1. The Agreement

"Zoe, what the heck am I going to do with you?" The two Gryfindor girls laid on their beds kin the girls' dormitory, exhausted from a day of Hogwarts. Zoe's usual straight brown hair was all frizzed up and looked like someone just shocked her. Her dark brown eyes were slowly opening and closing, making her friend, Blair, not sure if she was awake or asleep.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Blair in a sleepy manner.

"What did you say to Malfoy that made him hex the both of us?"

"It's not what I said to him. It's what I called him."

"All right, then. What did you call him?"

"A slime ball that needed to burn in Hell."

"Zoe!"

"What? It's not like I killed his beloved owl or anything."

"We didn't come all the way from America so we could insult other students and get detention!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't feel like being pushed around by some slime ball."

"I don't either, but I still don't wanna get a hundred and fifty points taken from our house AND get detention for two whole weeks."

"And from which teacher do you expect to do this torture to you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, come on, Blair! I thought you like Professor Snape!"

"Just because I like him doesn't mean he likes me back! And besides, we're Gryfindors, Malfoy's a Slytherin. Snape's in love with the Slytherins and us Gryfindors are the dog crap beneath his shiny black boots!"

"This is why I do not have Professor Snape as my favorite teacher!"

"Snape's not my favorite teacher, I just happen to think he's a better man than the school gives him credit for!"

"Which is why he's always making you feel like you have no chance in Potions because he makes you feel like you're going to blow up every single potion you make."

"Zoe, you're not making me feel any better!" Despite the fact that Blair was getting more grumpy at her friend than usual, she couldn't help but feel good with Zoe. Her dirty blonde hair was brushing over her dark blue eyes, making her look like she was hiding. Since the two had to travel all the way from America to England to be in Hogwarts, the two felt a little uncomfortable.

Of course, before they even went to Hogwarts, Zoe knew everything there was about the castle! But Blair, despite the fact that she was a sixth year along with Zoe, felt like she could get lost in the castle at any minute! Blair never knew how her best friend knew so much about Hogwarts before she came yet she was a muggle. The two girls were muggles and proud of it!

"So, you like Professor Snape?" Zoe asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yes. I like Professor Snape. What is wrong with that?"

"I mean, you LIKE Professor Snape?"

"What? EW! Merlin no!"

"Blair likes Snape! Blair likes Snape!"

"Zoe, shut up! I don't LIKE Professor Snape, I just think he's a better man than everyone gives him credit for! Besides, who's the one who's in LOVE with Harry Potter!"

"I'm not in love with him!"

"But you admitted that you would marry him!"

"That was in our second year!"

"You like Harry, You like Harry!"

"Shut up!"

"What's going on in here?" The two girl turned their heads to see Hermione in the doorway. She looked like she, as well, didn't have the best of days. Blair smiled and gave Zoe an evil look. "Oh, nothing," she replied. "Zoe was just confessing to me how she LONGS to be Harry's wife."

"I do not!" Zoe screamed. "We were talking about how Blair is so MADLY in love with Professor Snape!"

"I do not!"

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione screamed out. "During the first few years you two were inseparable! You guys are best friends!"

"So are you and Ron," Blair replied.

"But you guys fight all the time," Zoe finished her best friend's sentence. Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. "I guess this is what life's like when you move to a different country," she sighed under her breath.

The next day at Hogwarts was very odd for the two. As they were walking to Potions, the last class of the day, a hand was placed on Blair's shoulder. Before either of them could do anything, she was thrown against the wall, her wrists being held to the wall by the hands of none other than Draco Malfoy. Blair looked behind the figure to see Zoe being held down by Draco's little minions.

"Ah, hello love," Draco said slyly. "Did you miss me since our little get together yesterday?"

"Hardly," she replied angrily. "Let me go!"

"No. And my mates aren't going to let go of your friend until you hear me out."

"Get it over with before Snape gives us all detention until the end of time!"

"Now, I thought you were starting to grow a fancy for our dear professor. Now, I'm starting to grow a fancy for American girls, lucky for you."

"Why is that so lucky?"

"Because, I want you to become my girlfriend and you know you want to accept."

"And what if I don't want to accept?"

"Let's just say that Crabbe, Goyle, and I are much more strong than you take us for."

"Oh yeah? Then why are your two minions crouched over on the ground?"

"What?" The bleach blonde boy looked over his shoulder to see his two buddies lying on the ground with two wands being pointed at them and two other wands being pointed at Malfoy. The Slytherin boy gave an evil grin to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Zoe.

"Well, if it isn't 'The Golden Trio' to the rescue of the puny American girls? Weasel, Mudblood, stop pointing your wands at my mates!"

"They will if you let go of Blair," Harry said in anger."

"I guess that you will have to give up because I'm not letting this girl go until she gives me yes for an answer!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The students all turned around to see the greasy haired potions master staring at them with a look of shock on his face. "I thought something was going on, seeing that all of you were fifteen minutes late for my class, but what the hell is this?"

Draco quickly let go of Blair's wrists, letting her massage the tense muscles. "Malfoy went crazy on us!" Zoe announced, pointing her index finger at the Malfoy kid. "He pinned Blair against the wall and made his minions attack me! Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to come and rescue us!"

"Draco? Is this true!"

"No!" Malfoy responded. "Everything she said was made up. Poor American girl, she's trying to make Potter seem like a super hero. And she's the one making up lies about us attacking her and her friend so this other American girl doesn't have to answer. Blair has a thing for you, Professor."

"I do not!" Blair screamed at the filthy git. "That's a lie! Everything you just said was a lie! Professor, I don't care if this bloody git worships the ground you step on, don't listen to him! It's his word against ours!"

"Everything Malfoy just said was a lie," Hermione agreed. "All he can ever say is lies!"

"I'm not afraid of telling the truth!" Malfoy went on. "Unlike some people I know."

"Enough!" the professor screamed to the top of his lungs. "I don't care who attacked who! All of you, follow me, NOW!" The students reluctantly followed the potions master. Zoe raced up to walk besides Blair, leaned over, and whispered, "Where is he taking us?"

"I don't know," Blair whispered back. "But wherever it is, it's not gonna be good." Snape stopped in front of a door, pointed his wand at it, and let the door fly open. All of the students looked inside, then looked at each other. "Sir," Harry said, "this is an abandoned classroom."

"Yes Potter," the professor replied. "I want everyone in here, right now!" All of the students rushed into the classroom, each sitting in a chair, except for Blair and Zoe, who sat on the hard, wooden desk. "Now, I'm excusing you all from my class," the professor went on. "But, when I come back, I want to hear a negotiable and reasonable way to end this rivalry. If I do not see any changes within the next week, it will be detention for all of you!"

"I bet you would enjoy that Blair," Malfoy smirked. "Being all alone, in a room, with SNAPE!"

"Shut up you bastard!" Blair replied!

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" the professor roared out. "I want all of you to make an agreement or else you'll all be given detention until the day you rot! Now, I want everyone's wands, NOW!" All the students grabbed their wands and placed them in the professor's hands. As he shut the door behind him, everyone heard a clicking, knowing that the professor had locked all of the students in the classroom. Blair and Zoe looked over and glared at the three Slytherins.

"Thanks a lot," Blair said sarcastically.

"What?" Crabbe asked in a clueless manner.

"If it weren't for you three, we wouldn't be in this abandoned classroom!"

"And why are we in here?" Ron asked.

"Because you guys were brave enough to save us," Zoe replied.

"And we appreciate that," Blair went on, "but it would have been a lot nicer if you Slytherins just butted out for once!"

"Well, sorry, you two! I didn't have my Harry and my Snape to come to my rescue!"

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked.

"You know what I mean, you American mudblood! You have a thing for Harry and your American friend has a thing for Snape!"

"For the last time, Draco!" Blair yelled. "I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. THING. FOR. SNAPE!"

"Yeah right," Goyle went on, "we see you gazing at our beloved potions master during potions!"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled! "Just stuff your face with food and it can all be good for you!"

"You Slytherins are nothing but filthy scum!" Ron agreed with his friend. At this point, Ron started to argue with Crabbe, Harry started to yell at Goyle, and Blair and Zoe were screaming to the top of their lungs at Draco. Hermione got fed up, stood up in her chair, and screamed out, "SHUT UP! JUST ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped their arguing and looked at Hermione, her angry face glaring at everyone. "What do you want?" Draco blurted out.

"I think I have a plan to settle this all."


	2. New Student

"We're going to what?" Everyone was shocked by what Hermione had recommended to do for the rivalry to stop. But the person who was shocked most by the idea was Blair and Zoe. For the most part, if the Gryfindors had lost, Blair would have to go out on a date...with MALFOY!

"You know what I said," Hermione responded. "If the Slytherins lose, they have to stop picking on us and let us be on our way. But if the Gryfindors lose, then..."

"You have to go out with me, Blair," Draco responded with a grim smile on his face.

Blair took in a deep breath and kept on muttering "Killmenowkillmenowkillmenow!" Zoe glared at Draco, thinking of brilliant ways to get back to Draco, though if she used any one of them she would be known as the first teenager ever to get sent straight to Azkaband. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Everyone turned as the door flew open with a sixth year with light brown hair and metal rimmed glasses stood in the doorway with nine wands in his hand.

"Wand call!" the sixth year boy yelled out with a grin on his face. Blair and Zoe raced to him, grabbing two wands out of his hand. "Hey Ryan," Blair greeted her friend. Zoe wasn't the only friend from America that came to Hogwarts with Blair. Actually, a lot of friends from America came with Blair and Zoe to Hogwarts. It was just that Zoe was the person Blair hung out with the most. Ryan didn't really expect an owl to come on the night of his eleventh birthday.

In fact, he made a joke about it the next day, asking if he was learning to be a doctor for pigs from this school. Ryan had always been a joker around his group of friends, along with being an amazing drawing artist. No one would be surprised if Ryan became a famous cartoonist in the future. The boy gave his two friends a grin, holding out his hands so the rest of the group would be able to get their wands.

"Bird beak sent me with everyone's wands," he kept on.

"Ryan!" Zoe yelled out. "If Snape hears you, you'll probably get detention for the rest of the school year!"

"Hey, I'm in Slytherin! He wouldn't possibly dare to deduct any points from his house, no matter what the student does!"

"How did you ever get into Slytherin?" Draco asked, snatching a wand from Ryan's hand.

"The bag told the Sorting Hat it would be hilarious if I was to be put in Slimy's house."

"Old bag?"

"Meaning McGonogall, the woman whose wrinkles have wrinkles." Suddenly, all of the Gryfindors, including Crabbe and Goyle, were trying to muffle their laughter. Draco smirked, made a hand gesture to his two minions to get over there and stop their laughter, and winked at Blair. "I'll start planning tonight," he to the poor girl as he walked out the door.

"What did he mean by that?" Ryan asked.

"We made a bet!" Hermione blurted out.

"Oh really? What's the bet?"

"We're trying to fix Snape up on a date."

"Bird Beak? I don't think you can do that without failing!"

"That's what makes it more brilliant. The Slytherins have to Snape ready for the date and us Gryfindors have to get the woman, whoever she is, ready for the date. Now, here's where the bet comes in. If the date goes well, then Draco and his gang have to stop picking on us. But if the date goes horrible..."

"I'll have to go on a date with Malfoy," Blair interupted.

"WHAT!" Ryan laughed out. "Oh boy. Am I invited to your wedding?"

"Shutup! Keep that up, you won't be able to LIVE to see any of us getting married!" For some reason, Blair loved to threaten Ryan, but he always knew she was joking. And was praying every night that she would CONTINUE to joke and not actually perform the threats.

"Hey, Blair, Zoe, I've a surprise for you guys! Follow me." Blair and Zoe looked at each other, confused on why Ryan would have a surprise for them. Reluctantly, they followed, along with The Golden Trio on their trails. Ryan led them out into the front entrance of the school, where a relatively small girl with medium brown hair had her back to them.

"I found them!" Ryan called out. As the girl turned around, it was obvious she was sixteen and it was obvious that Blair nearly jumped right out of her skin. "ALI!" she screamed, racing over to give her friend a big hug. "BLAIRSEY!" the girl screamed, returning the hug.

When the hug broke up, Ali raced over to Zoe, nearly jumping on her also. "Hi Ali!" Zoe greeted. Ali broke off and smiled at her friends. "I missed you guys so much!" she announced.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Blair asked, keeping a smile on her face.

"I decided to transfer from Oakland School of Magic in America. I missed you guys too much! Who are your friends?"

"Oh, Ali, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. Guys, this is Ali, Zoe's and mine friend from America."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shooting out a hand for Ali to shake. Ali returned the gesture, shaking Ron's and Hermione's as well. "Well, McGonogal put the Sorting Hat on me, and I'm in Gryfindor!" Ali said, giving a huge smile to her friends.

"That's great!" Blair screeched out.

"Yeah," Zoe said quietly, "that's great."

"I think you need to tell Ali about a little bet you guys settled," Ryan said to Blair, yet again, having an evil smile spread about his face. Blair sighed out, "Later, when she gets settled in."

"Oh, I'm settled in fine," Ali responded, smiling her usual smile. "What bet is Ryan talking about?" Blair sighed again, then decided to explain the bet with Zoe's help.

"Draco Who?" Ali asked.

"That really mean guy we told you about," Blair responded.

"That guy? Oh boy, that sucks!"

"Tell me about it."

"Look on the bright side," Ryan responded, "you two might have such beautiful children."

"Come off it!"

"And who's this Snape guy?" Ali asked, yet again clueless.

"He's that potions master we told you about," Zoe responded.

"That teacher that Blair likes?"

"I DO NOT LIKE PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Blair yelled out.

"I bet you're going to wish you were the lady on the date with Snape," Ron said, later being elbowed in the ribs by Harry.

"First Ryan," Blair said, glaring at the red-headed boy, "now you. Next thing you know, Harry's going to be making wise cracks about me."

"He wouldn't," Zoe responded, looking over at Harry. "Would you, Harry?"

"Oh," Harry responded. "Well...uh...no...I wouldn't...I..."

"We better be going," Blair said. "I bet Ali has some major unpacking to do."

"I do!" Ali yelped out. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Harry called out as Blair, Ali, and Zoe went off to the Gryfindor dormitory. "What happened there, Harry?" Ryan asked, having a smile on his face.

"Pretty girl get you tongue-tied?" Ron asked, basically finishing off Ryan's previous question.

"Get off it you two," Harry responded. "The bet begins tomorrow, and we won't want to start unprepared."

"I guess you're right," Ryan responded. "Well, I'm going back to my Common Room, because I have nothing to do with this bet."

"Do you want to do something in this bet?" Hermione asked.

"If you can find anything for me, just let me know, 'kay?"

"We will," Harry responded. Ryan smiled, having his hands dug deep into his pockets. As he walked off, he shot his hand straight up in the air and screeched out his signature quote. "Check it out!"

A/N: My friend, Ryan, asked if I could have him use that quote in this story. And, now that I think about it, it kinda is his signature quote. Teehee! Please PLEASE comment!


	3. And the Lucky Lady is

Blair was racing all around the castle, having Zoe racing by her side. "Where the heck is he?" Zoe asked, looking up at her friend.

"I don't know," Blair responded. "Found him! Ryan! Hey, Ryan!" The boy turned to see the two girls racing towards him, nearly knocking him over. "Woah, since when did I turn into a chick magnet?" Ryan asked jokingly.

"Not why we came here!" Blair said, giving her fellow friend a smile. "Ryan, we have a part for you in the bet."

"All right! What is it?"

"You get to choose who Snape gets to go on a date with!" Zoe said excitingly.

"Huh?"

"You get to choose who the lucky woman for Snape is," Blair said, giving an evil grin.

"Hmm...okay. I pick...BLAIR!"

"Ha ha, very funny. I mean someone around his age group! NOT a teenager!"

"I bet you wanna be the lucky lady who gets to be swept off her feet by Bird Beak, huh?"

"For the umpteenth time, I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR SNAPE!"

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!"

"Once you have a woman picked out for our beloved greasy haired professor, let us know, okay?"

"Oh, I already have something in mind for our dear potions master."

"And who is this lucky creature?" Blair asked mockingly. "Who will be the one to get tortured to go on a date with none other than Professor Snape."

"Why, Blair, none other than our very own star-gazed freak Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney."

Everyone gawked at the three when they announced who Ryan came up with to go on the date with the potions master, even Ali, who had only been in Trelawney's class once and already thought she was a freak. "You're not serious, are you?" Ron asked the three.

"I wish we weren't," Zoe responded.

"It was Ryan's job to think of who we should hook Snape up with," Blair went on. "Did he do a good job? No. But he still did his job."

"Hey, I think I did a pretty good job," Ryan snapped at his friend.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "And how is that?"

"Well, they both seem to fit under the same two categories. Villains and heroes."

"How are the two villains?" Blair asked.

"Well, Snape is just plain cruel to anyone outside of Slytherin, sometimes even TO the Slytherins, while Trelawney, well, she's just unbearable."

"Okay," Harry responded. "How in the world are they heroes?"

"Easy. I overheard Dumbledore talking to our Divination teacher, and from what I heard, SHE'S the one who predicted the prophecy! Our Divination teacher isn't a fraud, but an actual Seer! Also, our Professor Snape, even though he can be a little evil, is actually fighting in The Order of the Pheonix and, if you remember Harry, he has saved your life a couple of times. Or at least tried."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ali asked.

"It's a gift!"

"More like a curse," Blair muttered under her breath. The room stayed quiet for another minute, then Harry looked at everyone and spoke up. "Now, here comes the hard part," he said.

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"Trying to convince them to go on the date."

Draco waited in the potions classroom, still trying to hold back his previous meal. Only one thing was racing through his head. _Why Professor Trelawney? Why Professor Trelawney? Why Professor Trelawney? Why Professor Trelawney?_

The potions master walked into his classroom, surprised to see the bleach blonde boy waiting for him. "Draco?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Uncle Sev," Draco replied with a smile.

"I told you not to call me that."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What the hell?"

"I've found a woman for you."

"Is that what this is about? Listen, Draco, I have no interest in any woman whatsoever. I have been alone for most of my life and I plan on keeping it that way!"

"But you don't understand. This woman is perfect for you!"

"Draco, I am tired of you playing matchmaker."

"But I had some help with me!"

"Who?"

"That Ryan kid."

"Now I'm REALLY not interested!"

"Uncle Sev, please?"

"No!"

"This is important!"

"What's going to happen if I refuse to go?"

"Uncle Sev, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but...it's part of the agreement."

"WHAT!"

"When you locked us in that room, we came up with the idea of...well...setting you up on a date."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Please don't get mad!"

"Oh, Draco, I'm not mad. I'm FURIOUS!"

"Please! Either way, we'll still get along with each other, no matter who wins the bet! If the Slytherins win, Blair has to date me. If the Gryfindors win, we have to leave them alone."

"Draco Malfoy, you're lucky I didn't give you detention right here!"

"Uncle Sev, please! If not for us, for you! You've been so lonely all your life! Look at where it's gotten you now!" The overgrown bat let out a sigh, then looked up at his best friend's son. "All right," he responded. "But only because it seems that this is the only negotiable reason you could think of!"

"Excellent!"

"So, who is this woman that I will be...forced...to go on this date with."

"That, my dear Professor, will remain a secret." Draco then rushed out of the room, for the very first time, trying to find the Gryfindors.


	4. Love Letter

Blair stared at her friend as he had the "I did something totally awesome just a few minutes ago" look on his face while chopping up the caterpillar heads for Potions. "Okay," Blair asked with a grin on her face, "what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, trying his best to play dumb.

"Ryan, I've known you since we were just learning to talk. I can see right through you."

"Let's just say that Fred and George have nothing on me."

"Please?"

"Never you mind." Ryan turned to see his friend giving him a sad face and looking on the ground. "No!"

"Please?"

"You'll have to find out."

"Please?"

"Quiet!" The two looked up to see the slimy potions master glaring down at them. Ryan quickly got out a piece a paper, scribbled on it, and handed it to his friend. Blair took it from under the table, reading:

_I can't tell you now, otherwise Bird Beak will blow up. Meet me outside of The Great Hall before dinner._

"Five points from Slytherin and Gryfindor!"

"For what?" Ryan asked automatically.

"There shall be no note passing in my class!" Ryan looked over at Blair, who was trying to contain her laughter, and mouthed "shut up".

Blair waited outside of The Great Hall, eager to hear what sort of scheme Ryan had come up with. Suddenly, the boy appeared by her, giving her a wide grin. "If you don't tell me what you did," Blair started, "I'm probably going to be the first teenager ever sent to Hogwarts."

"I found a spell where you could forge anyone's handwriting," Ryan replied, giving his friend a smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blair asked.

"Sybil got a love letter from me, or should I say, our dearly beloved potions master?" Blair started to burst out laughing, having gasps of breath every few seconds.

"I can't believe you did that!" Blair asked ecstatically. "WHY did you do that?"

"It was the only way to get Sybil to go on the date! The batty woman never leaves her room!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. The other day I saw her entering The Room of Requirements, along with a few empty sherry bottles." Ryan widely expanded his eyes and started to laugh.

"I guess our dear professor gets a little tipsy every now and then." Blair smiled and raced to the Gryfindor table. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Me need food!" Blair responded.

A note flew under Sybil's door, making her walk over and pick it up, trying not to be tangled in her many shawls. As she opened the note, she stared at the distinctive handwriting and read the note.

_Dear Sybil,_

_I have been watching you now for quite some time, and I must say, you are a beautiful woman. A little crazy at times, but still a very beautiful woman. That is why I ask you this. I am so chicken that I can't even say this up front to you, but I will. Sybil, meet me at The Black Lake at eight o'clock next Wednesday. Do not bring this up around me, I don't want any of the students eavesdropping. Thank you very much. I'll see you on Wednesday._

_Your Admirer,_

_Severus_

_P.S. Please do not be scared of my overgrown nose or my scary figure._

Sybil squealed with excitement and danced right out of her room, for once, showing her face outside of her rooms. Ryan looked over at Blair and gave her a smile. "I guess that she really likes Professor Snape," Blair said to her friend quietly.


	5. Date Night

"I really don't understand why you all insist on helping me get ready," Trelawney said. "I really appreciate this, but the Inner Eye says I shall do just fine on this romantic outing with Severus."

"I don't think that Snape would ever be considered as 'romantic'," Blair muttered under her breath.

"What's that dear?" Trelawney asked.

"Oh, nothing." Blair was frantically trying to brush through her Divination teacher's hair, but the brush wouldn't move. "When was the last time you brushed your hair?" Blair asked.

"Why, not that long ago," she replied. "Just...only...last month."

"YOU HAVEN'T BRUSHED YOUR HAIR IN A MONTH!"

"Uh...no?"

"Professor..."

"I brought my straightening iron here," Ali said.

"Do you mind getting it for our...lovely professor?"

"No problem."

"Lovely my butt," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Trelawney spoke up.

"Nothing!" Ali raced back in with a straightening iron and handed it to Blair.

"Ali," Blair said. "This is an electric straightening iron."

"And?" Ali asked confusingly.

"There aren't any electric plug-ins at Hogwarts!"

"Well, can't you cast a spell to make it work?"

"Fine. _Embracium straightening iron._" Suddenly, the iron flew up and started to run through Trelawney's hair.

"Is there supposed to be steam coming out of it?" the professor asked in a clueless manner.

"Yes," Zoe responded. "In fact, that's it's way of telling you it's working. It'll just take a little while."

"It's gonna take five days to work with Trelawney's hair," Hermione whispered in Blair's ear. The two couldn't help but laugh. The Divination stared at the two girl as though they were from a different universe, which was a very odd assumption for Trelawney to come up to. Finally, after about a half hour's worth of the hair straightening, Ali got out a can of hair spray and started to shake it.

"Close your eyes," she said.

"Why?" Trelawney asked, yet again in a clueless manner.

"Just do it. You'll thank me later." Ali started to spray all over the teacher's hair, making every girl in the room nearly cough their lungs out. Suddenly, Ali stopped. She was shaking the hair spray can angrily. Finally, she gave up and threw it on the floor.

"What happened?" Blair asked, waving out the cloud of hair spray.

"Professor Trelawney used up the whole can."

"Who is this 'mystery woman'?" Snape asked in suspicion.

"That shall remain a secret," Ryan said with a big grin on his face.

"But you'll like her," Harry said.

"He'd better," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What?" Snape spoke up.

"Nothing!" Draco raced back into the room with a bottle full of a golden liquid in his hand.

"What the heck?" Ryan asked. "Why does Snape need perfume?"

"It's not perfume," Draco said. "It's cologne."

"Same difference." Draco started to spray the potions master while he coughed and wheezed. "What (cough) is that (wheeze) revolting thing?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Like it?" Draco asked. "It's called Polo Blue. Ryan gave it to me." Snape turned and glared at the boy. He just smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Uh...my bad?" he asked. Snape rolled his eyes and looked down, giving a nasty look at his attire.

"Why do I have to wear this?" he asked. He was wearing, or actually forced on, a tuxedo. Severus Snape, one of the most cruel men in the Wizarding World or even perhaps all of the world, was wearing a tuxedo. Severus Snape, the evil potions master of Hogwarts, never wore a tuxedo. Especially not a white one.

"We thought maybe we could change your wardrobe," Harry said. "For tonight, at least."

"Yeah," Ryan spoke up, "you need to wear something other than white. You looked like a goth."

"A goth?" Snape asked confusingly.

"A goth?" Draco spoke up afterwards.

"What the heck is a goth?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"Never you mind," Ryan sighed out. "All that black made you look...depressed."

"But I am depressed," Snape growled out. "I'm depressed because first off, I don't even know who this woman is, and second off, I have two Gryfindors in my rooms that I'm not very fond about."

"You're not our favorite person either, Snapey," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the professor asked.

"Nothing!"

The four boys were escorting the man out to the Black Lake, making sure that he wouldn't run off at any minute. "Why are you taking me here?" the man asked.

"Because this is where your date is," Harry chimed in.

"Now, remember Professor," Draco said, "just be yourself."

"NO!" Snape and Draco looked at the three other boys, having looks of horror on their faces. "We mean," Harry said, "you can be yourself, just, don't try and hurt this woman's feelings."

"Ten points from Gryfindor."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For telling the truth about my personality." The two Gryfindors gave dirty looks to the professor and kept walking. As they were approaching the Black Lake, Ryan turned to face the professor. "Now, just remember a few things," Ryan said. "First, try not to make her feel bad about herself. Second, try, just a little bit, to be the slightest bit nice. And finally...pleasedon'tkillus!"

Ryan jumped into a shrubbery, along with Harry, Ron, and Draco. Many noises were coming from the shrubbery as the four jumped in, like "ouch" and "that was my foot". The girls were hiding in the shrubbery next to them, when their heads popped up and looked to face the boys. "Hi guys!" Ali chimed in.

"Hello," Ron said.

"Hi Harry," Zoe said.

"Uh...hi," Harry said nervously. Ryan nudged Ron and started to make faces that Ron couldn't stop laughing at. The eight students faced the potions master. His face went from shock to anger to confusion to "I'm going to kill those little brats if it's the last thing I do" in five seconds flat. He muttered something under his breath and walked over to where the blanket was laid out, sitting down next to the Divination teacher.


	6. Merpeople and Persnippets

Severus was looking around the lake, seeing if there was any sharp object of the sort to penetrate him or his date with. He wasn't even a quarter of a way through the date and he was already thinking if anyone would look in the Black Lake if a certain Divination teacher were to suddenly disappear.

"We can hear your every thoughts, you know." Severus jumped, swearing he could have heard the voice of a certain teenage girl in his left ear. He looked at Sybil, seeing that she was still babbling on about how the tea leaves told her of the romance tonight. Severus had a thought, which included the words annoying, dramatic, and drunkard. "Watch it Snape," a certain voice rang in his ear. "She could be your future wife."

Severus jumped at this thought, nearly knocking over the scenery. Sybil looked at him with an astonished look on her face. "I think she's got the hots for you," the same voice rang in his ear.

"Shut up!" Severus thought.

"Make me," the voice responded.

"Ryan, I know that is you and I don't care if you are a Slytherin, I will give you detention until the end of time if you keep this up."

"Bring it on, Bird Beak."

"Your back talking mouth will get you nowhere."

"Ryan," a different voice that Severus could hear. "Stop unless you want to rot in those dungeons."

"Listen to Blair, young man."

"Wow, Blair," this time, it was Draco's voice. "It sounds like Snape has developed the hots for you."

"SHUT UP!" Blair, Zoe, Ali, and Hermione all screamed at once, making Severus feel like he was bleeding out of his ears.

"You'll have to get over him Blair," Draco kept on. "Because pretty soon, you'll be all mine."

"Leave her alone," Ron was heard saying.

"Weasely, I thought that you were in love with Mudblood, not with America."

"Leave him alone," Harry said.

"Why don't you make me?" Draco yelled. Suddenly, everyone started to talk at once. Severus couldn't make out who said what, but he did know that the students said these things.

"You are the most annoying creature on the face of the planet."

"You can never have her."

"Get over that girl, you prick."

"I can have any girl I want at any time."

"I would like to see you try."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Remind me why we even came to this school."

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET?" Unfortunately for him, Severus had accidentally spoken that last thought, having Sybil staring at him.

"And people think that I am strange," she spoke.

"Because you are," Draco spoke. Severus quickly hit his head as hard as he could, having Sybil think to herself, _What is wrong with this man?_

The eight students sat on the grass, looking at the orb with boredom sweeping over them. Ryan and Harry would take off their glasses every two minutes, thinking that they had seen a spot on there. Hermione started to twirl her hair. Ali would grab patches of grass, pull them up, and throw them. Blair started to bite and pick at her fingernails. Draco and Ron started to fall asleep.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and a splash from the orb. All of the students jumped at this noise and stared at it, looking at it in anticipation. All they saw was Severus standing on his feet, pulling at his hair, having a shocked look on his face. However, there was no Sybil. "Snape?" Ali asked.

"Snape, what happened?" Blair asked demandingly.

"They took her!" Snape shouted.

"Who took her?" Harry asked patiently.

"The merpeople! I don't know how it happened! We were sitting and they just jumped up, grabbed her, and took her away!" Everyone stared at each other.

"Are you sure it was the merpeople?" Zoe asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"What are we standing around here for?" Harry asked. "Come on!" Everyone ran to the Black Lake, seeing Severus at the Black Lake in knee deep water. "She was taken by the merpeople?" Ali asked in confusion.

"How could that happen?" Hermione asked. "They can't go above the water level or they'll die."

"How am I supposed to know how it happened?" Snape asked. "It happened in a second!"

"Everyone calm down," Harry said. "Now, if she really was taken by merpeople, there has to be a way to go underwater." All of the students looked at each other, then gasped, and all blurted out, "NEVILLE!" All eight of the students raced back to the castle, leaving Severus at the Black Lake.

"I'll be okay," he yelled out sarcastically. "Leave me! I don't care!"

Neville sat in the Common Room, reading a certain Herbology book, smiling at himself. Since Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blair, Zoe, and that new girl Ali were away. It was just him and a book on his best subject. It was so calm, so quiet...

"NEVILLE!" Suddenly, Neville dropped his book to the floor, losing his place, and looked up at the group running into the room. "Hi guys," Neville replied. "M-Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later," Harry said. "We need Gillyweed."

"Now?"

"Yes," Blair said impatiently. Neville nodded and disappeared to his dormitory. About five minutes later, he came back out of the dormitory, holding a weird, green, slimy plant in a pot plant in his hand. "Neville," Blair said, "this is not Gillyweed."

"I know," Neville replied with a big grin. "This is Persnippets. They're even better. Nothing changes in your body, no gills, no fins, nothing. What it does is when you are under water, the water that you breath in transforms to oxygen, but doesn't take up any of the water, and it lasts until you reach the surface."

"Gimme!" Blair forcefully took the pot plant and ran out of the room. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF A TEACHER!" she yelled defiantly to her friends and Malfoy. They all looked at each other and ran after Blair.

They all ran back to the Black Lake, nearly knocking Severus over. "Watch it!" he yelled.

"Sorry," Harry said. Blair handed the professor the pot plant. He looked at it in confusion and looked at the students. "Persnippets?" he asked.

"Longbottom pant gave it wheeze to gasp us," Draco said, breathing hard.

"Well whose going to take them?" Zoe asked. Everyone looked around.

"I can't see without my glasses," Ryan said.

"That," Harry said, "and I have already experienced with the merpeople...no thanks."

"I'm not doing it," Blair said. "I nearly drowned."

"I was there!" Zoe announced.

"But the water will turn into oxygen," Ron said.

"I know that," Blair said. "But I have hydrophobia. Oxygen or not, I am not going in water above my head!"

"Hermione and I have been traumatized by the merpeople," Ron announced.

"I haven't," Hermione explained.

"Well I have!" Ron said.

"I, uh, have a cold," Draco said, following a fake sneeze.

"No you don't," Ali said.

"You're just too scared," Harry went on.

"All right," Draco said. "I am too scared, happy?"

"Well, now the only choices are Hermione, Zoe, Ali, or Snape." All of the students turned to the professor.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you go find Professor Trelawney?" Blair asked.

"I will do no such thing!"

"Why not?" Ryan asked. "She was your date, after all."

"Only because you guys tricked me into it! If I had known who I was to be on the date with, I would refuse to go on this, even if it meant that you Gryfindors wouldn't get along with the Slytherins."

"We get along just fine with Ryan," Ali said.

"My point is that I despise that woman and I am NOT going down to save her."

"All right," Blair said. All of the students gave her weird looks, but she just replied with a smile and a wink. "I mean, her blood is on your hands, but you have dealt with that before."

"What?" Snape asked with confusion.

"That's right. You know what it's like, having the choice to save a person's life, whether it sacrificed everything or nothing, but you decided that their life wasn't worth your time. Usually, that would make someone so traumatized, knowing that they weren't able to save the life of an individual, but, I guess that since it's you, that wouldn't make such a difference on you."

Everyone stared at Blair, except for Severus, who was glaring at her. Finally, he grabbed the pot plant from her hands. "You are an annoying little bitch, you know that?" he asked her in anger.

"I know," Blair said with a smile spread across her face. Severus grabbed the plant from its roots, ate it, dropped the pot plant, and dove into the water of the lake. "You think he's going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"It's Snape," Ryan replied. "If he can deal with us, he can certainly deal with a few merpeople.


	7. The Search for Sybil

"Ron, take note of the word 'crapola'," Ryan said to Ron. "I like the word and would want to use it in conversation more."

"Okay," Ron replied. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because our potions master has been in the lake for over an hour and he hasn't come up yet," Blair answered.

"Exactly!" Ryan replied. Suddenly, the water started to bubble, seeing Snape throwing his head out of the water. "Did you find her?" Blair asked hurriedly.

"No," Snape said with sorrow. "I don't understand. I looked almost all over the lake and I didn't find her. I couldn't even find the mermaids." All of a sudden, everyone heard a big slap and looked at Hermione, hitting her hand against her forehead.

"Of course," Hermione said. "McGonogall told me that when Umbridge was the High Inquisitor, she banned all mermaids from the Black Lake..."

"That means that it wasn't mermaids who took Trelawney," Zoe replied. Harry turned to Snape, giving him a nasty look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Snape asked.

"I'm starting to think that it wasn't an accident that overcame our Divination teacher," Harry said, still giving Snape a nasty look.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that you pushed her into the lake."

"I did no such thing."

"Really? We heard what you thought about her. We heard some of the nastiest things that we didn't even expect you to say."

"Harry..." Zoe plead out.

"You wanted to get rid of her," he went on. "You wanted her to be gone, wondering if anyone would notice if she suddenly disappeared."

"Mr. Potter..." Snape breathed out.

"I think that you threw her into the lake and then panicked, thinking that nobody would notice."

"How would you like to have detention, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, an evil look upon his face.

"How would you like to be exposed of murder of a fellow professor?" Harry asked in reply.

"He didn't do it," Ron replied. "But I think I do know who did."

The three looked at the big group in confusion. "You think they figured us out?" a male voice asked.

"Of course they didn't," the other male voice spoke. "Ron's so thick, he probably thinks that those pixies in the forest took her. What do you think, Syb?"

"Don't call me that," Trelawney spoke up. "Call me Professor."

"But you're not our professor anymore," the other male voice spoke.

"That doesn't matter. As long as I'm still teaching at Hogwarts, I am to be called 'Professor'."

"All right, _Professor_, do you think that Ron figured us out?"

"I'm not sure. The boy never had an Inner Eye, that was obvious, how he and his friend got into my class, I will never know, but he knows you two very well. Very well, indeed. I see that you two gave him a traumatic experience, you two are very mean for what you did to Mr. Weasely. But I see that he has a hunch that you two did this 'kidnaping."

"We didn't kidnap you, though."

"I know. But he will lead everyone to us, discover us, and our plan won't go accordingly."

"But we can change the future, can't we?"

"Yes, we can. But we must hurry. Out of the North Tower."

"Where would we go?" the other boy asked.

"To the last place that they would expect us."

"You mean..."

"We're going into the Forbidden Forest."

A/N: Sorry for the major cliffhanger. I promise to update this as soon as possible. Then, maybe things would make more sense.


	8. The Search Continues

Everyone followed after Ron in a hurried way. "Are you sure they took them?" Hermione asked, speeding up beside Ron.

"I know it's them," Ron replied. "It couldn't be anyone else who pulled this sick of a joke."

"How are you so sure it's a joke?"

"Because if the mermaids didn't take her, then it must be a joke."

"He's a lot smarter than I thought," Ryan whispered to Blair. She missed trying to hit him on the head and sped up to be beside Ron.

"You're one hundred percent sure that they took her?" she asked.

"One hundred and fifty percent sure," Ron replied. "I know them too well. They're the only people who could do that."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"Trust me. I'm not."

About fifteen minutes later, they were climbing the stairs to the North Tower, having Ron lead the way, Snape and Hermione right behind him, with everyone else trying to catch up. The trap door swung opened, with everyone popping up into the heavily perfumed room. No sign of the Divination professor or the suspects behind her disappearance. "One hundred and fifty percent sure?" Blair asked in anger. "How about negative one hundred and fifty percent?"

"I know they took her. They were here though. Do you see that trunk? That's their trunk."

"How do you know?" Snape asked, his voice tinged with anger.

"I've seen it a million times in their room. It's their's all right."

"Where could they have gone?" Zoe asked in thought. All of a sudden, everyone heard someone jump, or else fall, through the trap door. Everyone looked to see Blair on her back, looking up in pain. "I think I know where they are!" she announced, trying to get up as slowly as possible.

Everyone climbed down through the back door when Blair got up and raced to the hallway, ran through the opening to the outside grounds, running all the way to Hagrid's Hut. "What are we doing here America?" Draco asked. "You made us run all the way here to..."

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Harry's face was growing as red with rage as Ron's hair. "She brought us here for a reason and if you have a problem with that, you could just..."

"Break it up, break it up!" Ryan announced.

"Let Blair speak!" Zoe yelled.

"Those three are in the Forbidden Forest," Blair went on. "Let's go and if anyone is too scared to go, run now or be scared for life." All of a sudden, pounding feet was heard and everyone turned around to see Malfoy running for his life.

"Oh come on!" Zoe yelled. "He's been in that forest before! Why can't he go in there again?"

"He's a wimp," Ali said. She turned to see that Snape had his head pointed to the ground, obviously ashamed that Malfoy had ever made it to his house. Everyone started into the forest, carefully watching their steps.

Ali, Zoe, and Blair were all hanging close, along with Zoe grabbing Harry's arms a couple of times before she quickly jerked away blushing, Hermione staying close to Ron, Ryan and Harry walking besides each other, and Snape leading the way, making sure all of the students would be safe.

About a few minutes into the walk, they saw three figures in a tree. "We know it's you!" Snape called. "Get down from there!" Suddenly, there was a snap, three ear-piercing screams, and three thumps on the ground. "Lumos." Snape pointed his wand at the three figures, showing a female in an oversized dress with lots of shiny bangles and big, rhine stoned glasses and two matching red heads.

"I knew it!" Ron said. "I told you guys! It was Fred and George all along!" The three got up from the ground, leaves sticking in their hair, and smiled lightly. "Oh my God," Trelawney said desperately. "Thank goodness you all have come. They dragged me from the Black Lake, taking me under, and..."

"Hey!" Fred, or George, screamed. "You agreed with us to prank them!"

"You said that the future could be changed," George, or Fred, went on. "But obviously, it either can't, or you're just an old fraud."

"If I hear one more argument," Snape announced, "I think I will loose my mind!"

"Like it hasn't already been lost," Ryan whispered to Harry.

"You, how did you ever get into my house? HOW?"

"I thought you said you didn't want another argument."

"I said I think I'll loose my mind if I hear another argument. But I'm willing to take that risk."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"Ryan," Zoe said. "It's you against Snape. Don't you think you're a little, I don't know, over your head?"

"It's better than being over Bird Beak's head."

"Why do you insist on calling me Bird Beak?" Snape asked in fury.

"Because you need to do something about that nose!" All of a sudden, Snape started to yell at Ryan, the twins and Trelawney started to yell at each other, while everyone else tried to calm them down. Suddenly, a big stomping was heard. Everyone looked up to see a Hungarian Horntail staring down at them.


	9. Hungarian Horntail on the Loose!

"F-Fred, G-George, th-this isn't f-funny."

"We'd like to say that we're behind this," George said.

"But we're not," Fred went on. The dragon stepped closer, breathing its hot air on the faces of the students. Everyone huddled around each other, trying to stay as far away from the ugly, green dragon as possible. The dragon looked fiercely into everybody's eyes, making them all shaking with fear. Everybody, including Snape, started to hate Draco for running off and not having anything to do with the dragon. He was the one who got everyone in this mess, he should have at least been there in fear with the rest of them.

Snape looked around and breathed out one simple word. "Run." Everyone obeyed, turning and running as fast as they can. Loud thumping was heard from behind them, knowing that the dragon was following after the helpless runners. After thirty seconds of running, the dragon breathed fire. Though nobody was harmed, Ryan was forced to throw off his robes before he himself could catch on fire. "I didn't like that robe anyways," he breathed out while running as fast as he could, which was very fast.

Nobody knew how long they ran, but it did to seem to drag on forever. Until, finally, a large man appeared in front of the dragon, holding his hands out in front of him. "Alphie," Hagrid said in a calming voice. "Down boy. Down Alphie." Suddenly, the dragon sat down, stuck its tongue out, and wagged its tail, acting like a dog. Everyone turned around slowly, hair wild, breathing heavily, and looked angry.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. "What are you doing?"

"O'im taking care of Alphie," Hagrid replied.

"You NAMED it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"WHY?" Snape asked.

"The same reason I named Fluffy. He's mine."

"You mean you have a Hungarian Horntail as a PET?" Blair asked.

"Yeah. I was going to teach it at our next lesson."

"Hungarian Horntails are dangerous, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"Not Alphie."

"That dragon nearly killed us!" Ali yelled in anger.

"Nah. That's his way of saying hello."

"His way of saying hello is to chase us and nearly set us on FIRE?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"He didn't set you guys on fire."

"I nearly did because he set fire to my robes!"

"Oh...I guess I'm going to have to teach him about that."

"Damn right!" Blair yelled.

"Watch your mouth!" Trelawney and Snape yelled at the same time.

"Aw, don't they make a cute couple?" Ryan asked with an evil grin spread across his face. Suddenly, Ryan was found sprawled on the ground, with the two teachers pointing their wands at him with green sparks flying out.

"You got off easy!" Snape yelled at Ryan.

"Does Dumbledore approve of you owning a Hungarian Horntail?" Zoe asked, acting like the whole scene with the teachers attacking the student hadn't happened.

"Course he does!" Hagrid replied. "Why else would I have a dangerous animal?"

"It would be the first time," Snape muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hagrid asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Blair lent out a hand and helped Ryan up from the muddy ground. Ryan was covered in mud and fallen leaves.

"Lesson learned," Ryan said. "Never mess with professors who have wands when you don't."

"Why don't you have a wand?" Harry asked.

"I do. It's just that the loving couple attacked me so fast..." Ryan was found again on the ground, with the two professors pointing their wands at him.

"You're not allowed to attack students!" Hermione pleaded.

"Nobody has to know!" Trelawney yelled.

"This...coming from YOU?" Blair asked.

"What, just because I'm some freak doesn't mean I have a right to defend myself? Okay, I used to be a Slytherin. I should have been in Ravenclaw, but noooo, the Sorting Hat thought that I was so evil..."

"You are," Ryan groaned from the ground, making Blair jump and yet again help him up.

"Quiet! Do you want to be attacked again?"

"No thank you."

"You were in Slytherin?" Snape asked, making eye contact with Trelawney.

"Yes," she replied. "Not many people would believe it, but everyone except for the people in Slytherin hated my guts."

"Kind of like me."

"Can you guys please have your romance somewhere else?" Ryan asked. "And if you attack me, I'll force Hermione and Ron to report you two to Dumbledore!"

"Let's go, Alphie," Hagrid said to his dragon. The dragon and the large man went back into the dark forest.

"I still can't believe he named that thing," Ron said. The group started back to the Hogwarts grounds, when Zoe realized something.

"Hey, where's Fred and George?"

"I'm sure that they Apparated somewhere," Ron said.

"That's not possible," Blair replied. "We would have heard them if they Apparated."

"No. They invented some kind of silencer, where you can't hear anything that the person who holds it says or do."

"Why am I not surprised?" All of a sudden, a sudden yell of fear was heard from within the group. Everyone turned to see Ryan wide-eyed and staring at the blank ground.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Uh n-nothing," Ryan said. "I-I thought I saw a huge spider. They scare me to death."

"I don't blame you," Ron replied. Everyone started to walk, but Blair grabbed Ryan's shoulder and dragged him to the back of the group.

"What did you see?" Blair asked.

"The scariest thing in the world," Ryan replied. "I'm not sure if my glasses were messed up or something, but I think I saw Snape and Trelawney...holding hands."

A/N: What will happen next? Stay tunned and find out!


	10. End Results

As the group kept walking to the castle grounds, Blair had a smile spread widely across her face. "What are you smiling about?" Ryan asked.

"Don't you see?" Blair asked. "If Snape and Trelawney are holding hands, that means they're a couple, which means that the Gryfindors won the bet, which means that I don't have to go on a date with Malfoy."

"Too bad. I was looking forward to seeing a little Draco Jr."

"Watch it." She looked over at the two teachers walking beside each other. Despite the fact that they were standing close and no one was looking, they were in fact holding hands. Blair smiled, quietly shooting her arms up in the air and quickly jerking them back down.

"Hey Blair," Zoe called up, racing to her with Ali along her side.

"What's up?" Blair asked.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you until tomorrow, but we just got too excited and wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know Seamus Finnegan?"

"Yeah."

"He wants to ask you out!" Ali yelled out.

"How do you know that?"

"He told us."

"Actually, he asked if you had a boyfriend," Zoe said. "When we said no, he asked if you would go out on a date with him."

"Well, he is really cute," Blair replied. "And he's also Irish. Yeah, I'll go out with him."

**The Next Day...**

Blair was running up to Ryan, her arms flailing in the air. "Let me guess," Ryan said. "It's either something to do with Seamus Finnegan or the new couple from last night."

"It's both!" Blair responded. "First off, I talked to Seamus, and he asked me out! Also, it is confirmed that Snape and Trelawney ARE a couple. That means I don't have to go on a date with Malfoy and he and his group of cavemen have to leave us alone."

As if on cue, Malfoy passed by the two with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him. Crabbe snorted and opened his mouth to say something, but Malfoy shook his head. The three continued to walk as Blair skipped away as happy as ever.

Meanwhile, all the way at the other side of Hogwarts, Zoe was getting her books ready for Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry walked up besides her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No," Zoe replied, not even looking up. Harry sat down, watching her writing on a piece of parchment. He smiled and looked at the moving hand. Suddenly, a couple of voices, which sounded oddly like Blair and Ali, started to nag in his head._Hold her hand. Hold her hand. Hold her hand._

"That was fun last night, wasn't it?" Zoe asked, smiling at Harry.

_Talk to her. Talk to her. Talk to her._

"Yeah," he replied softly. "It was fun."

_Keep talking. Keep talking. Keep talking._

"It's weird that they're actually a couple," Harry kept on. "It's kind of scary."

"I couldn't stop laughing when Blair and Ryan told me," Zoe replied. "At least Blair doesn't have to go on a date with Malfoy."

"That, and the Slytherins have to leave us alone."

"Not all of them. Just the worst." Harry laughed. As Zoe continued to talk, he watched her lips move slowly, wondering how it would be to kiss her.

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._

Harry fiercely grabbed Zoe by her robes and pressed his lips against hers. After five seconds, he parted, having her eyes bulged wide opened. "Sorry," Harry said. "I couldn't control..." Zoe pressed her lips against his, pulling away with a big smile on her face.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Harry asked really fast.

"Of course I would," Zoe replied. As Harry pulled in for another kiss, he heard the two voices in his head cheering.

Meanwhile, Blair, Ali, Ryan, and Ron were all sitting in the North Tower with Trelawney leaning over their shoulders. "Thanks again for helping us," Blair said, looking at the floating orb that resembled what they used to spy on Snape and Trelawney on their date.

"You helped me to realize that Severus wasn't as evil of a git as I thought he was," she replied. "I love helping you guys."

"Hey guys," Ron said. "Thanks for hooking me up with Hermione."

"It was about time that you realized what your feelings were to Hermione," Blair responded. "We just wanted to help."

"Just like I did," Ryan replied.

"What did you do?" Ali asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Blair asked.

"Tell you what?" Ron asked.

"I am going out on a date!" Ryan announced.

"And with a Jamie-Lynn Spears look-alike," Blair said.

"Who?" Ron and Trelawney asked at the same time.

"That's great!" Ali announced.

"And that also means that you don't have to meet Britney Spears," Blair replied.

"Yay!" Ryan announced. Suddenly, a whole bunch of other sixth years entered the room. Trelawney parted to her desk, leaving the four at the table.

"I bet ten galleons that Ron and Hermione will have a fight within twenty-four hours," Ryan whispered in Blair's ear.

"I bet they'll have a fight in twelve hours," Blair whispered back.

"You're on," Ryan replied, grasping Blair's hand and shaking it.

**One Year Later...**

Harry was looking at his image in the mirror, looking at the reflection of him in a white tuxedo. "I didn't know that Clarence was so bright after he got his wings," the mirror replied when it saw Harry.

"Shut it," Harry replied.

"A word of advice," Ron said. "No matter what they say, never buy a single object from Fred and George."

"I'm not even going near that thing," Ryan replied. The door opened to let Zoe, Ali, Hermione, and Blair into the room, each of them looking at the boys.

"You're looking good sweetie," Hermione told Ron, letting him place his hand around her waist.

"You too honey," Zoe said to Harry, making them smile.

"Looking good Seamus," Blair started to talk to the wall. "Oh wait, you're not Seamus." Ali, Zoe, and Hermione laughed.

"It was nice of Trelawney and Snape to invite us," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "It's so sweet. I think I'm going to puke."

"Come off it," Blair said. "Actually, they should be thanking you. You're the one who came up with the couple."

"I know!" Ryan said. "I didn't know that this was going to happen!"

"Come on," Harry said, placing his hand around Zoe's shoulder. "The ceremony's in an hour." And the whole group left, ready to watch Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney become Severus and Sybil Snape.


End file.
